


Taken Care Of

by daisydiversions



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seven suspicious loiters near the castle grounds, two dozen cases of animal theft, and four people in need of being brought back to life by his beautiful face, Wolfram had the distinct feeling of being more of a babysitter than a highly respected soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Care Of

It was well past dark by the time Wolfram came back from his patrol. After seven suspicious loiters near the castle grounds, two dozen cases of animal theft, and four people in need of being brought back to life by his beautiful face, he had the distinct feeling of being more of a babysitter than a highly respected soldier. He fell face first into the pile of fluffy comforters and felt far older than his prime-laden early hundreds should have afforded him. 

Yuuri moaned indecipherably next to him and moved only enough so that half of his body flopped over Wolfram's. 

"Where have you been?" Yuuri mumbled, as if he wasn't trying to chew Wolfram's shoulder blade through his uniform. "Waited dinner for _hours._ "

"Ow," Wolfram answered indifferently. "My back."

Yuuri's arms went around him and his fingers plucked at Wolfram's buttons. "Can you move?"

Quite certain he couldn't and would rather Yuuri take care of it all for him even if he could, Wolfram shook his head and twisted to give Yuuri's lips more access to his neck. 

Somehow, Yuuri managed to pull him towards the bath, peeling off layers of stiff cotton and silk until Wolfram's bare toes were curling on the cold tile floor and the rest of him was trying to retreat into the warmth of Yuuri's soft pajama top. 

Yuuri sat him down on the low wooden stool with a soft chuckle, and Wolfram let his head roll back against the wall as Yuuri's lips found the crook under Wolfram's knee and his hands smoothed a damp flannel against Wolfram's sore, sore feet. 

"Mm," Wolfram sighed, opening his legs carefully wider to accommodate Yuuri's mouth moving up his thigh. 

By the time Yuuri got to his balls, tongue flat and catering to them with the delicacy and care of a king, tensing his tongue to playfully stroke them, and finally taking them into his mouth and sucking every so lightly, Wolfram was nearly out of his mind. His pants were loud and raspy within the ceramic walls and his hair clung with sweat to his neck and forehead. Yuuri's hands continued to bathe him, scrubbing gently up his side, down his back, along the pale trail of hair from his abdomen down to his straining erection.

Even after all of these years, Wolfram couldn't believe that he had this, that Yuuri was willing to do this for him. He was quite certain that he'd done nothing so astounding in all his life that made him worthy of something as incredible as Yuuri's fervent, unconditional, wimpy love. Every day was like waking up to an unexpectedly sweet surprised.

Wolfram looked down at Yuuri through heavy lidded eyes, his cheek leaning into Wolfram's pale leg, his tongue sweeping up the under side of Wolfram's pre-come glistened cock, and Wolfram made a helpless, needy noise that was part lust and all yearning for Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri_. 

Yuuri leaned up at his silent demand, meeting Wolfram teeth for tongue in a heady, desperate kiss, wrapping lithe fingers around Wolfram's cock, as Wolfram pulled him _closer, closer_ by the nape of his neck, by the fabric on his top, with a heel steeped into his back, and Wolfram came in a soundless burst, flooding into Yuuri in every way imaginable, slumping into his arms.

Before finally giving in to sleep, Wolfram turned himself completely into Yuuri's touch, allowed Yuuri's lips to graze his forehead, and closed his eyes.

No matter what tomorrow brought or what Shinou threw at them next, nothing would ever replace Wolfram's certainty that this was all he'd ever wished for and never thought he'd have.


End file.
